Normally Yuki
by 20flavoursofyum
Summary: Ever since Shuichi left Eiri hasn't been the same. He's polite, courteous, pleasant to be around, and doesn't drink alcohol. Some are curious about his drastic change. Others believe he changed because losing Shuichi was the first step in his destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Normally Yuki

Chapter 1: Jackass

Fandom: Gravitation

Rating: T (Foul language and adult situations)

Genre: Humor/Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or anything else mentioned in this story.

Summary: Ever since Shuichi left Eiri hasn't been the same. He's polite, courteous, pleasant to be around, and doesn't drink alcohol. Some are curious about his drastic change. Others believe he changed because losing Shuichi was the first step in his destruction.

A/N: I could have sworn I had already posted this, but it wasn't there so this might be a repost. Any mistakes are my mine as I had my grimy paws on the document last.

* * *

It wasn't as if he set out to be a jackass, it just sort of happened that way. There was no detailed plan, no star reports on how it would happen, and no job shadowing in that particular occupation. It just _happened_.

Eiri could imagine it now, a seven year old in primary school gleefully chirping to a horrified teacher that he wanted to grow up to be a complete and utter bastard. He chuckled deep in the confines of his tripped out mind. There was no helping it now; he really did grow up to be an asshole.

Somewhere along the line of life his fears had gotten the better of him and his jackass behavior spiraled out of control. After his parents' divorce at the tender age of ten, he began to fear losing the ones he loved. Consequently, he pushed his father and siblings away. His mother was located on a completely different continent so for his young psyche it felt as if she pushed _him_ away. After awhile, his parents decided that it would be good for Eiri to live in America with his mother. They were hoping that he would get over this fear.

The plan had worked and Eiri was opening up, though slowly, to his mother, sister and sister's boyfriend as well as to his private tutor, Yuki Kitazawa. He was entering that rebellious stage, thus the relationship with his father was still sour. However, he was doing just fine in America... until _that_ happened. That fateful night when he was sixteen years young and his mother was out of town for two days leaving him in the care of Tohma Seguchi. To this day Tohma was a hated figure in the Uesugi household, forced to take the blame for an event he should have foreseen.

Due to the incident, Eiri began to fear emotional attachment, his old fear of losing loved ones resurfacing with a vengeance. Other fears followed swiftly, one after another building up until he grew tired of the heartache, worry, and pain. Deciding that everything was just too much for his young, overworked mind to handle, Eiri retreated into his shell. For years afterwards he hid behind the facade of a bored asshole, the jackass who couldn't give a shit about anyone or anything.

Well, he tried to not care about anyone or anything, at least until a certain hyperactive brat bounced and trounced, la li hoo-ing into his life.

When Shuichi arrived Eiri desperately did his best to continue with his primary modus operandi. Though, that plan fell through and the brat forced him, probably unintentionally, to face everything that he had tried so hard to bury beneath the suffocating weight of lies, lies, and more lies. The enormity of the task at hand made him physically sick, resulting in ulcers and lack of healthy eating habits. Trailing behind the physical strain was the mental anguish he had to swim through.

Eiri knew that physical wounds heal in time, with modern technology one could even have the scars removed. Nevertheless, mental wounds were a different beast all together. For four years he battled his demons in the dark, beyond the prying eyes of family and loved ones. Quietly seeking help from professionals and learning how to become _normal_ again. But it wasn't enough.

Not to say that his success wasn't enough for _him_, but that it wasn't enough for _Shuichi_. The kid had seen only the worst from him, all the while expecting the very best and being defeated at every turn. No matter the battles won, the war proclaiming him as victor over the devils within, it wasn't enough. Or maybe it had been too much, he wasn't sure anymore.

Shuichi had given him a long sorrow filled look, brows furrowed in pain as he closed his eyes against the onslaught of all consuming tears, his musical voice cracking as he hiccuped and choked back sobs, trying his damnedest to explain himself, "- I just... can't you see Yuki? There is so mu-uch that you refuse to see. Wh-why co-couldn't you be the man that I need? Why couldn't you lo-ove me? Why wasn't I eno-ough for you-" Yeah, something around those lines, he wasn't sure though.

All Eiri could sincerely remember was that his head was heavy and everything was getting fuzzy. The world was starting to blur and he wasn't sure if his legs could keep him standing for much longer. Maybe it was the lack of exercise. No matter what he did those God awful tears would always spring up in Shuichi's expressive eyes. What really confused him was why Shuichi was talking past tense, but then, all too soon, everything became clear.

With each passing second Eiri knew his fear of rejection was returning to him as the little pop star turned and trudged to the door. His head was bowed down and he dragged his feet, Eiri didn't have the heart to tell him to walk properly, but before any other thoughts could make it through his thick skull Shuichi stopped and turned his head slightly to the side. Giving one last glance back to the man he had loved for four years, not realizing the impact his actions would have on the man in question, before he left for good.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Preview: _Chapter 2: Drunk on Water_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Normally Yuki

Chapter 2: Drunk On Water

Fandom: Gravitation

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or anything else mentioned in this story.

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure how many antidepressants he had been prescribed, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't supposed to be the four that he had downed about an hour ago. Shuichi would have had a coronary if he found out about the accidental overdose. Not that the grump cared what the brat thought. Nope, Eiri couldn't care less about what Shuichi thought, or about how he felt, or about anything involving Shuichi in general!

Who in their right mind would give a flying rat's behind about their ex?

Light brown eyes surveyed the plush carpet spread out before him. Empty and half full water bottles, dirty laundry, and overflowing ash trays littered his view towards the door. A door that was supposed to open and let the tiny dancer hip hoppity into the apartment they were sharing. But the damn thing didn't move, not even an inch. It stayed shut, a castle wall strong and impervious, keeping out all those who dared to get close to the man inside. _Fucking door._

It might have been a year ago or so, he wasn't sure any more, that his boyfriend last graced their home with his presence. Eiri flicked his wrist to peek at his watch. Yeah, it was a year, two months, three days and approximately seven hours ago. Not that he was counting, because really, it didn't matter what the hyperactive pop star did with his time or with his life for that matter. Nope, not a care or concern in the world, especially in regards to Shuichi.

In the time since Shuichi hadn't walked through his door, Eiri had changed. He admitted it to himself with pride and a bit of revelry. Despite what some people thought, he didn't become an alcoholic or a drug addict… antidepressants and nicotine notwithstanding. He kept away from suicide and severe depression and his writing was none the worse for wear. Everything was absolutely perfect about him. Even his temper had simmered and he was cordial and easy to get along with.

At one point he had actually invited his father out for dinner!

Then again, the old man fretted and mumbled incoherently about the stress and sadness building up in his oldest son. The son in question chose to ignore the old man choosing instead to grace the elder with a smile and polite conversation about life in Kyoto. See? Eiri was just fine, if not better since Shuichi. Yet, those who knew him treated him like a fragile puppy ready to die from neglect.

Eiri really couldn't understand why the people around him thought that behaving normal was abnormal. Or why abnormal was normal for him... gah, it was just too weird! Weren't people suppose to commend him for his change instead of treating him as if he were about to have a nervous breakdown?! He was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that his family was made up of nothing but crazies.

His eyes scanned the living room once more. Furniture wasn't overturned, it was still standing and still properly used. True, Eiri had become a tad bit messier, but that was okay with him. It wasn't required by law to make sure you kept your living area tidy, hence the dirty clothing strewn about the room and the wide variety of water bottles, not to mention the ashtrays that were in desperate need of cleaning… and that was just the living room!

Eiri had moved his study, piece by unassuming piece into the room Shuichi vacated long ago. The only reason was because the room was more aesthetically pleasing which was more conducive to writing. When his sister found out she had gathered him up in a bone crushing hug, tears streaming down her face as she patted his head mumbling reassurances and such. The writer was forced to try to persuade her to realize her mistake. Though, she couldn't see the wisdom in his words. _Stupid Mika._

He had kept Shuichi's furniture because it was more comfortable, not because he was reminded of that cute tush when he sat in Shuichi's chair. He surely never thought of Shuichi sitting at the desk working on his next song when he took his seat there. Thoughts of Shuichi never bombarded him when he would lie on the twin bed turned daybed.

Nor did he have the heart to acknowledge, at least aloud, that he no longer slept in his own bedroom. He figured that if he did, if _they_ found out that his sleeping could only take place in his new office or on the couch that Shuichi once slept on, he would be certified insane and hauled off to the loony bin. Yet, at this point if the loony bin would keep _them_ away from him, he might consider it.

Truly, he was still the bastard that Shuichi had walked away from. He was still bitter, still cold and no moppet could change him otherwise. That incident with the original Yuki still haunted him, in new ways this time, but still it didn't leave him. He was still a serial author, pumping out romances like anthrax coated candy to the masses. His Thursday appointment with his psychiatrist still occurred on schedule just as it always had and he still loved strawberry cheesecake.

Everything was the same.

Eiri was still a lonely, pathetic bastard wishing that the one he loved would just stop leaving him.

* * *

_Chapter 3 Preview: Kana Mizuki's Proposition_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Normally Yuki

Chapter 3: Kanna Mizuki's Proposition

Fandom: Gravitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or anything else mentioned in this story.

* * *

"Good afternoon Ms. Mizuki!" Eiri greeted his long time editor with a bright smile and a friendly handshake. Her eyes filled with pity and her expression was carved deep with sympathy, the expression irked Eiri in ways he didn't want to think about. He wouldn't let it get to him, dammit! She loosely returned his handshake with a small smile and a quiet word of greeting before they took their seats.

The Bari coffeehouse was the regular meeting place of both author and editor. It was a quaint little place, with an outdoor patio and a well varied selection of world javas all located in the heart of a busy ward drowning in a sea of humans. The coffeehouse was the perfect place to meet, with all the hustle and bustle nobody stopped long enough to notice that _the _Eiri Yuki was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

One time the two had attempted a meeting at a place a bit less noisy and a bit less crowded, and much to their dismay it hadn't worked. The media spotted him immediately and he was forced to flee like a little piggy all the way home. Mizuki, the evil wench, laughed her head off whenever the incident was recalled, but Eiri had leveled his best Glare of Death at her and she kept quiet. Though, the wench still couldn't help but chuckle every now and then, neglecting to notice the glares he gave her.

Eiri didn't bother to look at the menu; he would order his usual coffee, Sumatran black and no sugar. Perhaps, if he was feeling sociable he would call over a waitress and flutter his lashes placing an order for some strawberry cheesecake before the poor girl turned into a puddle of goo and had to be moped off the floor. The image was rather funny and he chuckled under his breath, eying the waitresses under a veiled gaze, picking his hapless victim with calculation. Being evil was frickin' fun.

"So how are you doing Mr. Yuki?" Mizuki smiled politely and placed an order for her usual mango milkshake. He knew this game. Smiling rather inanely he responded with the required, "Just fine and you?"

She would go through the normal pleasantries and he would respond in kind and then they would commence with business and usual. Well, to be frank he use to just grunt in response to her questions, she was quite startled when the first time he was actually polite to her. If he remembered, which he didn't because it never mattered to him in the first place, he started being polite to her the day after Shuichi left. Not that he remembered.

"Oh doing well. Work has been picking up so there's never a moment of rest." They laughed together as if sharing a private joke, but the laughter quickly died down and Eiri looked up to see a hurried waitress set his coffee down and hightail to her next task.

"Ah yes. I certainly know the feeling." Another waitress came by and dropped off the milkshake nearly spilling the damn thing in her haste before toddling off as well. The little black and white colored waitresses all reminded him of penguins on crack. Ah, that was funny! Crack hyper penguins marching around in their little tuxedos like the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Biting back a giggle, a very manly giggle at that, he filed the thought away for later so that he could laugh hysterically at the wall... or something.

Damn, being lonely made you crazy!

After the regular conversation, they fell into silence. An unwarranted tension seeped into the air and Eiri cleared his throat uncomfortably, shifting in his seat. Taking a sip of luke warm coffee, he watched as brooding clouds rolled off of Mizuki's aura as she stared intently at the table, thinking very hard about something.

"So ," he raised a brow as her less than confident words were spoken, "have you thought about S-Sh-Sh, um..." Sh? Ah, he knew where this question was heading, but he didn't want to hear it.

Had he been thinking about Mr. Shindou lately? As in the hottest pop star since Nittle Grasper came around? Not that he would admit to. Especially not to Kanna Mizuki, the chit was not his therapist. And most certainly not when she was going to start a conversation about his thinking about his _ex-boyfriend_ who walked out on him one year two months and three- ah wait, seven days ago.

Something akin to annoyance began to bubble up from deep within and he pointedly glared at a random spot beyond her shoulder. Pursing his lips, he slowly counted backwards from ten, something he was informed would lower his stress and temper levels. _Ten, nine, eight, seven..._

Twiddling her fingers, she glanced around nervously, obviously something that she didn't want to happen was about to happen. His heart dropped into his stomach and he could feel the beating organ against his lower intestines. It was not a good feeling. Something bad was going to happen. Something really bad. He gave up counting and looked down to his drink, thinking, "Damn, how did I fuck up this time?"

The tension became so thick he was almost worried it would ooze into his coffee. That's when Mizuki jostled about reaching down to her bag and pulled out a manila envelope, treating it like it held a plastic explosive. She was careful to make sure that even the condensation from her milkshake didn't touch the package, even a smidgen. Usually she wouldn't care if a package got a tiny bit wet, but this was different.

The alarm bells were ringing and he was positive that the world just might come to an end. He watched Mizuki as she carefully pushed down the metal tabs of a manila envelope, making sure the contents were secure. She gazed at it wistfully, then peered up at him through her bangs, her eyes wishing she didn't have to do the task at hand. Eiri frantically searched his mind for a reason to why Mizuki should be worried before he gave himself another ulcer.

Did he upset the publishing house? No, his last two books had sold like hot cakes and the book of poetry and the erotic novel, though under a different pen name, sold equally well. Did he upset the publishing house in terms of public performance? No, he had been polite and courteous with all those who interviewed him, even if his fist was itching to pound each head into the wall, especially when they asked him with compassionate concern if the break up had been difficult for him. Eiri decided that hell had frozen over the day the _media_ began to care about his change in attitude.

Had the paparazzi caught wind of something inappropriate? No, he had stayed away from drinking, gambling, ladies, _and_ the gents. His mind came up blank to the reasons why Mizuki would be a bundle of twitches right now. Or maybe it was personal issue for her. Maybe, but he didn't think so. Hesitantly she handed him the package, her fingers quivering ever so slightly. Eiri was sure if he wasn't a writer, i.e. trained to pick up on details, then he wouldn't have noticed her nervousness.

He accepted the package, lightweight though it was, and wondered what on earth could make his fearless editor cower in fright. An undetectable smile graced his lips as he recalled the time she had broken the lock of his house and nearly choked him out when he was a week late with a manuscript. Mizuki, amazing woman that she was, wasn't the slightest bit afraid of him. So what was causing her nervousness now? Carefully lifting the metal tabs he opened up the envelope to examine its contents. Eiri noticed a thin stack of papers, no more than twenty pages, was stapled together, a cover page on top, with professional bearing he removed the papers from the envelope.

The cover page was in fact a title page, a large title smack dab in the middle reading: _Kissies After Dark_. Kissie wha-? Eiri faltered as his eyes skimmed over the page trying to find who in their right mind would write such an offensive title and ah-hah! There it was! It was right below the obnoxious title. A name, a beautiful, symphonic name printed in twelve font burned each character into his mind and his breath caught in his chest as his sinuses began to feel tight with the tell tale beginning of tears: _Shuichi Shindou._

Damn, the world really was coming to an end.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

_Preview: Chapter 4 Schemes of the Rich and Famous_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Normally Yuki

Chapter 4: Schemes of The Rich and Famous

Fandom: Gravitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or anything else mentioned in this story.

* * *

One year, two months, and seven days after Shuichi walked out of his life for what he had believed was permanently he finally understood why Mizuki was nervous to hand him the manila envelope. The reason was not a reason he could really comprehend no matter how logical it seemed, and it all started with the words, "Well, you see Mr. Yuki... "

Apparently, Tohma Seguchi wanted his favorite superstar to pursue a book that he had been working on for the last year. The story wasn't quite a romantic tragedy, but it certainly had lots of drama in it. At least according to the keyboardist himself. So, in a brilliant move made by none other than the retired Nittle Grasper, Shuichi was to be paired up with the most successful romance writer in all of Japan, aka Yuki Eiri. It was an attempt to make the tripe of a story into a full-fledged book, worthy of being read by a larger audience, as quoted by Seguchi himself. _And_ bring a steady cash flow to the NG president.

The story, or novel that the airhead pop star referred to it as in his Author Notes section, all seventeen pages of the idiotic novel, was about a lonely girl, who fell in love with a dark knight, but her love was never reciprocated and a white knight eventually won over her heart. The parallels were glaringly obvious, but Eiri paid them no heed and only digested the tale as an outsider. Well, in all fairness he really had no right to say what he thought of the story, it had been so long since he could claim the pop star as his. Err, no, he couldn't claim the _story_ as his.

"You don't have to accept the project. However, um, the commission will be the same as a solo project and as you can see in the paper work Mr. Seguchi is willing to pay a bothering fee for your troubles." Mizuki told him in a soft voice. Eiri really wanted to laugh; Seguchi really knew how to con him into working for him by picking out his heart's desire: money and lots of it. Still, he had to wonder; was this scheme really worth it?

"If the project goes well and the sales are up to your usual quota then he would like to look into a few public presentations to promote the project." He lifted a quizzing brow and she explained, "The usual book tours, but on top of that a soundtrack for the book and if it does really, really well he's willing to produce a movie based on the book."

Ah, that made sense. "So he wants to get into the movie business as well, eh?"

"Um, Mr. Seguchi has been looking into movie and theater production on a regular basis, but I think it's more of Mr. Shindou who wanted to use this project as a launching point." _Shuichi? What does a book have to do with Shuichi?_ "Mr. Shindou wants to start publishing written work. He has a couple books of poetry that he would like to publish along with this story. There are more stories he would like to write, but as we all know, and after you read the manuscript, he lacks, well, ability. So..."

Trailing off she took a sip of her milkshake, her hawk like eyes observing his every movement, every reaction to her information. Eiri kept his face placid and made sure his smile reached his eyes. Mizuki, having her current fill of snooping for reactions, continued whilst he listened.

"So, in order to promote the band and boost sales Mr. Seguchi agreed to this joint project with the conditions and terms stated in the papers. It is entirely up to you if you would like to participate." Lowering her voice she said, "I understand if you don't want to do it. I think it would be better if you didn't take it."

Eiri kept quiet, he knew what she meant. She, along with the rest of his family, was worried about his mental health. If he had turned to drugs and wound up in the hospital after multiple suicide attempts then they would've understood. But no one could comprehend why he was _happy, thoughtful, and composed_. Suppressing an evil chortle he remained determined to keep his reasons to himself.

In a confident tone Eiri smoothly related, "Thank you for bringing me this project Ms. Mizuki. I'll look over the documents and give you an answer within about two days." It was clear to him that she had not been expecting that reaction as her face currently resembled a gasping guppy. He grinned and stood, stretching out his back and legs, and feeling relieved when he heard a few cracks and well placed pops of stiff joints. Stuffing the paperwork into a briefcase he prepared himself to leave the coffeehouse.

"Um, uh... okay." Honestly, he loved throwing her off! She quickly joined him in standing and he thrust out his hand, shaking hers with gratitude. Her eyes widened and he chuckled, she would never get use to his western ways of doing things. Grasping the straws of composure she rattled off her end-of-meeting speech. "Okay, then you just let me know and we can work out the details later. There's really not much for me to say because well, I'm not really in charge of this project. So uh-"

He was already walking to the register before she remembered her purse and sunglasses. Bustling after him she caught up as he paid for their drinks, but only fast enough to thank him for paying. Nodding he waved her good bye, package tucked in his briefcase, and steadily walked back home.

Eiri was proud of himself. He didn't break down and cry; he didn't get mad or light a blunt to get rid of his non-existent pain. In fact, he had quite calmly taken care of everything. Just like the professional he knew he was. Honestly, who ever thought Shuichi, of all people, would write a romance story? Or that he, Eiri Uesugi, was being _asked_ by Tohma Seguchi to _help_ the illiterate singer make the story presentable.

And yet, Eiri really did have to ask himself: Was this scheme really worth his while? He knew with sinking ambition that he would have to meet with Shuichi. He would have to watch the little singer without... without what? He shook his head gently, a failed attempt to rid himself of the thoughts and fea- other stuff that tumbled through his mind. Was he ready to see Shuichi? Would he ever be ready to see Shuichi?

_ Dammit all!_

oOXOo

Contrary to popular belief Eiri did not become a man-whore/man-slut when Shuichi left. He was not dilly dallying around with a pretty face with an equally pretty body. Nor did he drink himself into oblivion and invite hot little things into his bed when no one was looking. Nope, hadn't happened once in the one year, two months, one week and two days. Sure, he slept around here and there when he was in a relationship with Shuichi. After all, he never promised to be exclusive and Shuichi hadn't pressured him otherwise.

Strangest of all, Eiri Yuki, the ultimate sex god and sex icon, currently had _no sex drive_. It wasn't that he couldn't get the gears in motion, but more of he had no desire to do anything sexual. Okay, okay, there were still plenty of things he did sexually. The man hadn't the ability to swear off sexual activity for good, which was why his home made movies and secret photos were a life line for him. However, the situation was different this time around. Eiri didn't want to enjoy the act with anyone else. Hadn't wanted to _share_ the act with someone other than his private fantasies.

If anybody found out that the only time he could get off was when he was bundled up in Shuichi's favorite blue camouflage blanket inhaling the sweet scent of spice, fruit, and that alluring scent that was uniquely the boy's... he would kill 'em. He would find out where they lived make their blood relations suffer and then torture them in the most excruciating way he could think of until the little shits begged for death. There was no way in hell this secret was going to get out!

So, here he was, in his study sitting on the office chair that Shuichi had once parked his pert little behind in. This office chair was more comfortable than his other one, as he had tried to reason with Tatsuha who hadn't believed a word he said. _Annoying little shit._

It only made sense that he would take the chair that was cozier, yet the younger sibling rolled his eyes and asked if he fantasized about inappropriate things with the ex while he sat in the chair. Eiri narrowed his eyes at his baby brother, promptly realizing that Tatsuha was _trying_ to rile him up. Ha, that didn't work!

Straightening up, he had put on his best big brother smile and reached out a hand to ruffle Tatsuha's ebony locks, his eyes shining with mirth. In the best affectionate tone he could muster he jovially proclaimed, "Ta-kun, don't get ahead of yourself. Those are big boy thoughts!"

He laughed as he walked away, but not before he saw Tatsuha's eyes grow big, his face tinge green, and the cherry on top, "Ewww! You sick bastard! Gimme my big bro back!"

Ah, being evil certainly had its good points. Now, back to the present and the office.

The blinds were up and the curtains pulled back so that the morning light streamed in through the windows. Eiri had discovered that a cheery atmosphere was more contributive to decent writing then stress, alcohol, and a myriad of negative emotions. Just like _he_ had said. _He _being those creepy things on the television. What were they again? Ah, right the Tele-boobies.

Yup, that bit of advice for a cheery atmosphere and less booze was given to him by those weird looking Tele-boobies. Not by the sexy young man with a penchant for making him drool like a greenhorn and drive his libido to the edge of sanity with nary more than a sweet lovable smile. Tele-boobies, not Shuichi and The Latex Style Short Shorts.

_Uh, ahem._

With his butt parked in the chair he spread the documents out on the desk, the laptop tucked away in the corner next to the printer as he went over what Mizuki gave him. He had made copies at the local print shop after his meeting with his editor and was currently going over the important parts of the project details, as well as reading the story through and taking notes.

It was true; Tohma was willing to pay a pretty penny for him to work jointly on this project with Shuichi, and it did make sense that Japan's hottest rock/pop star work with Japan's hottest serial novelist. Hmph, the project really would sell well if done correctly. Losing himself in business mode Eiri tuned out the world and concentrated on the task at hand.

* * *

_Preview: An Evening Conversation_

A/N: Um, I really hesitate to leave Author Note's in this story. I've since realized that when I am reading a fanfic I want the author to give me the story with out any confetti. It's irritating when I have to scroll through a whole lot of air just to get to the whip cream... and I like whip cream. But anyway, I feel compelled to leave a slight note.

I would like to thank those that have review-ed, favorite-ed, and alert-ed. Every time I check my email, among the myriad of other crap it's nice and heartwarming to know that someone is interested in this story. It's also a helpful reminder to post chapters. ^_^ Thank you!


End file.
